Her Phone Number
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Tentunya setiap orang suka dengan sesuatu yang gratis. Begitu pula dengan Hosokawa Ikkyu. Namun, ternyata sesuatu yang gratis tidak selalu menguntungkan... Hints IkkyuMamo dan sedikit shounen-ai. Oneshot. Fic rikuesan dari Sapphire. RnR!


Dapat pulsa gratis? Apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendapatkannya? Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pulsa itu? Tentunya setiap orang suka dengan sesuatu yang gratis. Begitu pula dengan Hosokawa Ikkyu. Namun, ternyata sesuatu yang gratis tidak selalu menguntungkan…

~*~*~*~*~

**Her Phone Number**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki-Yuusuke Murata**

'**Her Phone Number' fic © Kumiko Mikage, 2009**

~*~*~*~*~

Bunyi gemericik air terjun dan seruling terdengar merdu mengalun. Namun ternyata, suara itu berasal dari sebuah _handphone_ kecil berwarna hitam di saku yukata salah satu _cornerback_ terbaik di Jepang yang saat ini sedang serius bertapa, Hosokawa Ikkyu.

Kesal karena konsentrasinya buyar, Ikkyu mengambil _handphone_-nya dan membaca pesan masuk yang berasal dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

Ikkyu menaikkan alisnya, kebingungan setelah membaca pesan itu, "Pulsa nyasar? Apa ini balasan Dewa padaku karena aku rajin beribadah? Oh, terima kasih Dewa…" Ikkyu langsung melakukan sujud syukur. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga kurasa pulsa nyasar 5.000 yen ini terlalu banyak. Biasanya jatah dari asrama 'kan cuma 500 yen tiap bulan. Nanti kalau ketahuan Agon aku punya pulsa segini banyak, bisa-bisa aku diancam untuk mentransfer semuanya…"

Ikkyu terdiam sejenak sambil memandang _handphone_-nya, "Hem, aku akan menghabiskannya dengan cara yang benar karena Dewa memang menginginkan aku menggunakan pulsa nyasar ini sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin mengirimkan SMS berisi ucapan maaf pada semua yang ada di kontakku? Siapa tahu aku pernah menyakiti hati mereka dan belum minta maaf…"

Ikkyu-pun mulai mengirimkan SMS berisi kata-kata permohonan maaf ke 52 kontak yang tersimpan dalam _handphone_-nya.

Dan… ia baru sadar bahwa nama 'Anezaki Mamori' tidak tertera diantara 52 kontak itu.

'_Anezaki… berapa nomor hp-nya, ya?',_ Ikkyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan sedikit memerah. Ia tetap merasa siapa-tahu-aku-punya-salah-padanya. Padahal kalau ditilik lagi, Ikkyu hanya pernah berbincang sekali dengan Mamori.

Setelah satu menit termenung, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Unsui, pendiam dari Kongou bersaudara. Tadinya ia mau langsung menelepon Agon, yang siapa tahu (atau pasti?) menyimpan nomor _handphone_ Mamori di daftar kontaknya. Tapi untuk permulaan, sepertinya Unsui lebih ramah dan pengertian padanya. Siapa tahu juga dia menyimpan nomor Mamori. Ahirnya, Ikkyu-pun menelepon Unsui.

_Tuut… Tuut…_

_Tuut… Tuut…_

'_Walah, ternyata Unsui nggak masang nada sambung pribadi, ya?_' gumam Ikkyu dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Unsui mengangkat penggilan Ikkyu, "…Ikkyu? Ada apa?"

"A… ano… Unsui, kau kenal Anezaki?" tanya Ikkyu _to the point_.

"… Anezaki? Siapa?" balas Unsui kebingungan. Gemuruh halilintar terdengar bersahut-sahutan di pikiran Ikkyu, menyesal telah bertanya pada Unsui yang dikenal cuek apalagi tentang cewek.

"Oh… Kalau begitu ya sudah deh. Maaf mengganggu…"

Pip. Ikkyu mengakhiri sambungan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

'_Ternyata… memang harus Agon, ya?_' batinnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia mencoba menghubungi Agon, satu-satunya pria di Shinryuuji yang ia ketahui memiliki banyak kenalan cewek –benda terlarang di Shinryuuji. Siapa tahu Agon sempat menanyakan atau bahkan mendapat nomor HPMamori.

Ia menghubungi Agon dengan perasaan tak karuan. Dengan jalan pikirannya yang cepat, Agon pasti langsung tahu tujuannya menanyakan nomor HP Mamori. Karena itu, setelah dapat, ia akan segera memutus sambungannya dengan Agon.

_Tuut… Tuut…_

"…_Aku memang pecinta wanita~… Namun ku bukan buaya~…"_

Ikkyu terbengong-bengong mendengar nada sambung Agon. Benar-benar… khas Agon… (tapi tentu saja kita tahu itu dusta, bukan?)

Beberapa detik kemudian Agon mengangkat panggilannya, "Ada apa? Langsung aja. Gue lagi kencan ama Ricchan…"

'_Ricchan? Siapa lagi itu? Kemarin Himecchi, kemarinnya lagi Yucchan. Besok siapa lagi?_' Ikkyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi daripada bertanya-tanya terlalu lama dan membuat Agon kesal, ia kembali mengatakan tujuannya, "A… Agon… EHEM-! A… ApakaupunyanomorHPAnezaki?" Ikkyu menanyakan intinya dengan terlalu cepat dan tanpa jeda.

Tapi Agon yang memiliki pendengaran tajam yang hampir menyamai Hiruma, langsung bertanya merendahkan, "Haa? Anezaki yang mana dulu…"

"I-itu! Anezaki yang manajernya Deimon!" jawab Ikkyu gugup.

"Oh… Mamori? Sori, gue baru ngapus nomornya kemaren, memori kontak HP sampah gue udah penuh. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau…?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih, maaf sudah mengganggu kencanmu!"

"Hoi…!"

Pip. Ikkyu buru-buru mematikan HP-nya sebelum ditanya-tanyai lebih jauh oleh Agon, "Fuuh, kenapa minta nomor HP Anezaki saja sampai segugup ini, ya?" gumam Ikkyu. Ia lalu mencari-cari di antara daftar kontaknya orang yang kemungkinan memiliki nomor _handphone_ Mamori besar, selain Agon.

Dan sampailah ia pada satu-satunya kontaknya yang merupakan pemain Deimon, Raimon Tarou…

Ia pikir, seorang manajer haruslah mudah dihubungi oleh para anggota tim lainnya. Dan Monta pasti memiliki nomornya. Kali ini, Ikkyu mencoba menghubungi Monta.

_Tuut… Tuut…_

"_Nerai ga hazuretemo_

_Jounetsu ha DELUXE_

_Doryoku to kiryoku nara_

_Donna toki mo MAX"_

Ikkyu terdiam mendengar nada sambung Monta yang merupakan lagu MAX WIND yang dinyanyikan Monta sendiri .

"Nguk? Ikkyu-senpai?" lagutanya seseorang dari ujung panggilan yang dituju.

"Ah… Monta. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ikkyu merasa ia harus sedikit berbasa-basi dengan _receiver_ lincah Deimon di ujung sana.

"Kabar baik MAX! Bagaimana kabar Ikkyu-senpai sendiri?"

"Cukup baik. Oh ya, Monta…" Ikkyu langsung menuju inti pembicaraan, "A… apakaupunyanomorHPAnezaki?". Kembali, Ikkyu mengatakannya dengan cepat dan gugup.

"…Gomen… Ikkyu-senpai terlalu cepat. Tadi Ikkyu-senpai bilang apa, ya?" tanya Monta kebingungan.

Ikkyu menepuk dahinya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam,"Apa-kau-punya-nomorHPAnezaki?" tanya Ikkyu gugup dengan tempo lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Mukyi? Anezaki? Oh… Mamo-nee?" tanya Monta. Ikkyu mengangguk cepat dalam diam. Tentu saja karena HP mereka bukan HP berteknologi 3G, Monta tidak dapat melihat anggukan itu. Namun diamnya Ikkyu dianggap sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Monta, "Tentu saja aku punya."

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah…" Kali ini Ikkyu menghubungi orang yang benar.

"Tapi kenapa Ikkyu-senpai butuh nomor Mamo-nee? Buat apa hayoo? Interogasi MAX!" tanya Monta, sedikit cemburu.

Ikkyu kelimpungan, "Em… Cuma minta nomor saja kok…"

"Bohooong… Pasti ada apa-apanya~ buat apa hayooo…?" Monta memancing Ikkyu memberikan alasannya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membelalak seperti 'menemukan' sesuatu, "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan… Ikkyu-senpai mau mengajak Mamo-nee kenca—"

"Bukan!" Ikkyu membantah dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan malu, "Aku cuma minta nomor!"

Monta terdiam sejenak mendengar reaksi Ikkyu. Dengan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan, ia mengolah semua yang terjadi dengan otaknya. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Ikkyu-senpai. Tapi karena aku juga nggak hapal nomornya, nanti ku-SMS aja, gimana?" tanya Monta. Diam-diam ia tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ah ya, baiklah! Terima kasih, Saru-kun!"

"Mukyi?!"

Pip. Ikkyu segera memutus sambungan itu dan tak sabar menunggu SMS berisi nomor HP Mamori sampai di _handphone_-nya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, sekedar informasi. Namun sebagai murid beasiswa Shinryuuji yang dikenal juga sebagai master lari mundur, dia harus tetap menjaga imej-nya di lingkungan Shinryuuji. Ia bersyukur ketika pertandingan Shinryuuji-Deimon saat itu usai, ia sempat menanyakan nomor Monta.

~*~*~*~*~

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Semua aktivitas di Perguruan Shinryuuji hampir berakhir dan para penghuninya mulai beranjak ke futon masing-masing.

Di futonnya, Ikkyu terbaring gelisah. Ia menunggui tibanya SMS dari Monta yang masih juga belum datang. Matanya belum terpejam, kepalanya dibebani banyak pikiran.

'_Huh, dia pasti membohongiku! Begitu tahu aku menanyakan nomor-NYA, dia pasti langsung menyebar gosip yang aneh-aneh. Akan kulabrak sebelum dia melakukannya…_'

Namun begitu Ikkyu sempat menghubungi Monta, _handphone_-nya kembali mengeluarkan bunyi seruling yang merdu. Ikkyu buru-buru membuka SMS yang masuk.

~*~*~

_**From:**__Monta Saru-kun_

_Gmen, Ikkyu-snpai! Td siang bru mw kukirim, eh tahu2 disuruh lthn amefuto. O ya, ini no. nya: 123*******_

~*~*~

'…_Tepat waktu sekali dia. Coba kalau berani terlambat semenit lagi saja… Ah, sudahlah…_' Ikkyu merutuk jengkel dalam hati. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke layar _handphone_-nya lagi. Perlahan-lahan dan dengan sedikit gugup, ia menyimpan nomor yang diberikan Monta tersebut.

Dan tanpa kendali penuh dari otaknya, jari-jemarinya sudah menghubungi nomor itu.

'_U..uwaa! Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah berani menghubungi-NYA malam-malam begini?!_' Ikkyu merutuk dalam hati.

Tapi yang namanya 'mencoba' itu tidak salah, 'kan?

_Tuut… Tuut…_

_Tuut… Tuut…_

'_Syukurlah, Anezaki tidak memasang nada sambung yang aneh-aneh…_' pikir Ikkyu. Namun justru karena ketiadaan nada sambung itulah yang membuatnya semakin gugup. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Genggaman pada handphone-nya terasa sedikit bergetar, detik-detik penantian diangkatnya panggilan tersebut oleh Mamori terasa begitu lama…

Akhirya panggilan tersebut diangkat. Namun, kata selanjutnya yang diucapkan sang penerima telepon dengan yang ditangkap oleh telinganya benar-benar diluar dugaan dan antisipasinya. Ia tidak seperti Agon yang memiliki teknik _God Speed Impulse _nan legendaris itu, ingat?

"Kekeke…"

Ya, itulah yang didengar Ikkyu barusan. Dan tentunya kita semua tahu siapa pemilik tawa yang legendaris itu. Bodohnya, Ikkyu yang tidak mempercayai pendengarannya malah balik bertanya, "Ha… haloo?"

"'Halo', katamu? Heh, Biksu Lari Mundur sialan, kau bisa tidak sih lirik dulu jam berapa sekarang ini sebelum menghubungi orang? Apa kata dunia kalo tahu seorang calon biksu Shinryuuji menghubungi seorang (?) iblis malam-malam begini, ya? Kekeke…"

Ikkyu menelan ludah, "Bu… bukannya ini nomor Aneza…" –hups! Ikkyu menutup mulutnya dengan reflek sebelum menyebutkan nama-NYA dengan lengkap. Tapi terlambat. Kau tak bisa mengelabui pendengaran iblis yang satu ini. Dan pada kasus kali ini, secara langsung Ikkyu sudah mendaftarkan dirinya untuk penambahan halaman baru di buku ancaman Hiruma, sang iblis yang dimaksud.

"Aneza…? Hoo… A-ne-za-ki, maksudmu? Sejak kapan hape gue tukeran sama manajer sialan itu? Kekeke… dapat satu asupan baru hari ini, 'seorang calon biksu Shinryuuji mencoba menghubungi wanita malam-malam'? Kekeke… asupan informasi baru yang menarik. Ini baru yang namanya hari mujur kedua setelah kemenangan Christmas Bowl…"

Sret-sret-sret, Hiruma kembali menorehkan 'tinta takdir' di buku ancamannya sedangkan _handphone_-nya ia jepit di antara bahu dan telinga runcingnya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma berhenti menulis karena menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu bertanya pada Ikkyu, "Hei, Biksu Lari Mundur sialan…"

"Eh? Oh? Ya?" Ikkyu tersadar dari membekunya syaraf-syaraf di otaknya untuk membantah Hiruma.

"Siapa yang ngasih tau lu nomer ini?"

"Monta," jawab Ikkyu. Singkat dan dingin.

"Keh, monyet sialan itu berani melanggar 'perjanjian', rupanya. Hoi, kalo lu mau balas dendam sama monyet itu, gak usah capek-capek lari mundur dari Shinryuuji sono sampe Deimon sini. Serahkan saja padaku," ujar Hiruma meyakinkan, namun terdengar juga nada kejengkelan dari ucapannya barusan.

Ikkyu terdiam, lalu menjawab mantap, "Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu, Hiruma."

"Oh ya, dan sebagai _reward _karena kau orang luar Deimon pertama yang menghubungiku dengan nomor ini, akan kuberikan nomor manajer sialan itu. Cepat siapkan kertas dan pensil! Waktu mencarinya terbatas pada kecepatan lari Eyeshield sejauh 40 yard mulai dari sekarang!"

'_Eh?! Hiruma akan memberi nomor Anezaki? Bohong! Mana mungkin Hiruma sebaik ini. Kalaupun iya, itu pasti tipuan. Ah, kecepatan Eyeshield itu 'kan cuman 4 detik lewat dikit! Yang penting nulis dulu deh! Duuh, kertas dan pensil, di mana kaliaaan?' _Ikkyu buru-buru mengobservasi ruangannya untuk mencari kertas dan pensil, seperti yang diperintahkan Hiruma_._

Terlambat, "62857xxxxxx, kekeke…" Hiruma mengatakannya dengan cepat.

Ikkyu terpaku, ia belum sempat menemukan sang kertas dan si pensil. Tapi ternyata, ia mampu mengucap ulang yang dikatakan Hiruma itu, "62857xxxxxx."

"Cih, ternyata kau bisa, ya? Nggak seru. Ya sudahlah. Toh, kau juga sudah resmi terdaftar menjadi salah satu budakku, kekeke…"

Pip. Kali ini Hiruma-lah yang mengakhiri panggilan Ikkyu terlebih dahulu. Ikkyu, untuk kesekian kalinya, terdiam. Ia masih agak trauma dengan penipuan dan hilangnya harga dirinya pada hari ini.

Meskipun ia sudah mendapat nomor Mamori yang asli, ia tidak berani menghubungi nomor itu, hingga saat ini.

_Benar, 'kan? Sesuatu yang gratis tidaklah selalu menguntungkan…_

~*~*~*~*~

**OMAKE:**

_Keesokan paginya di Deimon…_

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah ke pintu ruang klub Devil Bats, ia langsung merasakan hawa panas-dingin yang tidak mengenakkan. Apalagi, tahu-tahu beberapa kelelawar juga berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Hei, Monyet Sialan... Gue nggak nyangka lu berani ngelanggar 'perjanjian' itu…" Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma sudah ada di belakang _receiver_ malang itu sembari menodongkan senapan M16A2-nya, "… coba kau ucap ulang apa isi perjanjian itu."

"Di-dilarang memberitahukan nomor pribadi Hiruma Youichi kepada khalayak ramai…"

"Hoo… rupanya kau hapal juga. Lanjutannya?" tanya Hiruma sambil tetap menodongkan senapannya di punggung Monta.

"…jika kau tidak ingin mati…"

"Kekeke~! Ternyata kau hapal sampai selesai. Nah, lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan nomor itu pada Biksu lari mundur itu, hem?!"

-Selanjutnya silakan dibayangkan sendiri. Monta menghadapi neraka…-

~*~*~*~*~

Fuuh… akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic rikuesan dari Sapphire, maaf kalo hasilnya jadi begini. Abal pula alurnya. Btw, lagu yang jadi NSP-nya Monta itu termasuk dalam 'Song of Field' juga.

Argh, bukannya nyelesaiin L2PRMS malah ngerjain ini. Yah, anggap saja selingan. Sekarang saya merasa bersalah kalo dengerin lagu Midnight Sunshine itu, hiksu T_T

Review?


End file.
